HayzyKids Wiki:Community Portal
HayzyKids Cast So Here Are The HayzyKids Cast. The Main Memebers Are: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Bowser, Toadsworth, and Yoshi. This Also Contains Future and Non-Mario Characters. Mario "If there's one thing I hate to do in this world its to quit!" ''~ Mario: Quest for the Darkstar Mario is the main character in HayzyKids just like he is in the games. He has appeared in almost All Of 159+ Vidoes (Counting the Cameos) except for one episode, Super Mario Bros - Goin' Swimming. Did You Know???? Mario was the only plushie that was given to me by neorock234. Mario's Also The Favorit Plushie, But Not The Favorit Character. Did You Know???? In The Video Games Mario's Shown Speaking With A Thick Itallain Acsent. But In HayzyKids He Speaks with A Thick ''American Accent Instead. Personality Mario is brave, bold and heroic. Just like he Is in the games. But there are a few changes. Mario is shown to be very cocky somtimes expecually when fighting Bowser. Mario's Even Shown To Taunt Bowser A Little Just So He Can Get On Bowser's Nerves. He is also shown to be a big show off...Such As Doing Backflips in mid-air or is usually the first one to jump off of something. Mario has a short temper and is also shown to get angry very quickly. Expecually when things don't go as plan. He is aslo shown to be very risky. He will go on adventuers or missions with out a plan. Mario is Shown To Be Extreamly Subborn. Once His Mind Is Made Up There's No Going Back. Despite these flaws Mario is kind-hearted and is always willing to help a character in need. Mario's Common Quotes This is a list of quotes that Mario seems to say all of the time *''"Luigi!"'' *''"What the heck is going on in here!?"'' *"Hmph! this thing is heavy..." *"Will some one explane to me what the heck is going on?" *"Yo, Bowser over here ya stupid turtal!" *"Every time I turn my back you-know-who kindnaps, you-know-what." *"You've messed with the wrong Mario brother!" Weeknesses Mario has a few weeknesses and they have appeard or been mentioned. One weekness is his Mini-Form. If Mario gets badly damaged he will transform into The Miny Form. There Are two Episodes where Mini-Mario has made an apperance: Super Mario Bros Three: Who Made Mario Mini and Super Mario Bros Four: Happy Holloween. Anouther weekness is when his cap is removed. Just like it is in the games. Extra Notes *Mario Is A Serious Character. He Rarly (If Ever) Laughs At Any Situation *Mario Is The One Mario Character To Not Have A Fear. This Could Be Do To The Fact That He Takes A Lot Of Risks, And Basicly, Has No Time For Fear. *Mario is Sometimes Shown Swearing Under his breath. *Mario Acts As The Police Man Of Toad Town. Often Patrolling Diffreant Parts Of The Mushroom Kingdom at Diffrent Times Of The Day. *Mario Seams To Be Verry Annoyed Of Luigi's Goofyness But Later Seams To Ingnors It. *If Ever Mario's Out, He Often Depends on Luigi To Look Over Things Around The Mushroom Kingdom In Cluding The Castle As Well. Of Course Luigi Dosn't Do A Good Job At This Type Of Stuff. *Mario Admits That He Was Jelouse Of Luigi In Luigi's story. Witch Is Why He Follows him Threw Out The Adventure. *Mario Is Shown Too Get Board... Often And Fast. *Mario is sometimes shown defending for Luigi... often in combat with Bowser or some other enemy. Luigi "Time For Luigi Mario To Take Action!" ~ Luigi From: Luigi's Story. Did You Know???? Luigi Ironicly Was The First Plush To Arrive In The Mail. Luigi is the co-star in HayzyKids just like he is in the games. He is Mario's Taller Younger Little Brother And Is most Likely One To Aqantance Mario (On Adventures) More Than Any other Character. (If Its a Luigi Story Its Swaped). Personality Luigi, in the games, is presented as a cowered and he is also is in hayzykids As well. Luigi Has To be asked twice to go on missions and on adventures. Luigi only acts brave when needed. He is also not as risky as Mario is. Luigi Thinks Twice Befor Swimming, Jumping, Or Somtimes its even walking before entering a danogurouse place. Luigi's Also Smart and Clever and is usually the one to come up with the escape plans. Luigi is some times shown to be stubborn, but not as much mario is. Luigi Is Also Shown To Have a Sence Of Humer. Luigi Is Shown To Be A Goofy Immature Co-Host and the one to shout out dumb out burst During Monthly Meetings. Otherwize, Luigi's Kind-Harted Like his brother and is always ready to help out. Extra Notes *Luigi Knows How To Take Controll. Witch Makes Him A Really Good Leader. *Luigi Often Act's Like Second In Command. When Mario's Out Luigi Takes Over. *In Some Situations, Luigi Can Get As Subborn And Determaned As Mario. As Shown In The First Episode Of Season Three. *Luigi Won't Attack unless You Give Him A Really Good Reason To. *Luigi's Smarter Than Mario. *According To Luigi's Story, Luigi's Full Name Is "Luigi, Mario" *In Luigi's Story, Luigi Was Picked To Save The Day... Witch Of Course Makes Mario Jelouse. *Luigi has his own enemies, Like Bowser Jr or King Boo. Mr.L "I Have To Return To the Count Now. L-ATER!" ~ ''Mr. L: The Mysteriouse Mr.L Warning: This Section Contains Spoliers. Read At Your Own Risk Mr.L Is Luigi's Hidden Power. During The Events Of Super Paper Mario, Count Bleck Kidnaps Luigi And Turns Him Into Mr.L. One Unexplaned Oddy Is That Luigi Can Transform Into Mr.L When Ever He Wants...Almost As If Mr.L Is Luigi's Other Halve. When Deminsio Was Around, Luigi Had no Controll Over Mr.L. And When He Turned In Back Into Luigi He Had No Memeory of It. When Deminsio Was Killed By Mario, Luigi Gained Controll Of Mr. L But Since Mr.L Swore Loyalty To Count Bleck, Both Luigi and Mr. L Have To Work For Him. If Count Bleck Calls Luigi To Do A Misson, Luigi Has To Come Up With An Exscuse So He Can Report To Him As Mr.L. Luigi Dosn't Want To Work For Count Bleck But He's Being Black Mailed. This Was Proven In The Episode A Greeny Survival. After The Mission Was Decied Luigi Walks Out Mummering To Him Self "They Will Kill My Freinds They Say." Mocking Count Bleck. Then Turns Into Mr.L, The Screen Fades Black. In Season Five Episode One, Luigi finally Reveals That He Is Mr.L They Are Eventually Thrown Out Of Count Bleck's Castle. They Leave the Mr.L Situation Alone For A While And Both Luigi and Mr.L Are Working Full Time For Count Bleck. Mr.L's Personality Mr.L Acts Like Mario Almost: Cocky, A Show Off, And Risky. Mr.L Is Presented As A Theif (Wich Is One Reason Why Luigi Dosn't Want Any One To Know That He's Mr.L) All Though Mr.L Takes More Risk than Luigi, he thinks befor he acts. Which is Why Mario Has A Hard Time Beeting Mr.L. Another Unexplaned Oddy Is That Mr.L Tries His Best To Please Count Bleck, Even Though His Other Halve Hates Working For Him. He Is A Little Bit More Mature And Serious. Although Sometimes Shown To Goof Off But Count Bleck Eventually Sets Him Straight. Weaknesses Luigi Only Has One Known Weeknes. Luigi's Fear Of Boos Somtimes Stops Him from Helping Mario on His Adventuers. Toad "Mario, Luigi! The Mushroom Castle...Raided!" ~ Toad: Various Videos Toad is a character that appers in HayzyKids and The Mario Gaming Series. He's one of the main characters but you'll see him a lot less than you will mario and luigi. Did You Know?? Toad was the third plush to come in the mail. Personality Toad is presented as a kind, honest, and freindly character. He often helps out Mario and Luigi on there adventures... and also often chering them on when in battle. Sometimes toad can act like a cowerd just like Luigi. He's very loyal to Toadsworth and Princess Peach and he'll never leave her side. Extra Notes *Toad Is A Good Target For Bowser. Since He Knows The Most About The Mushroom Kingdom. *Toad And Toadette Are Brother And Sister. This Was Comfurmed In The Bata Version Of Doomsday. Yoshi "''Yoshi Going With You.Yoshi!" ~ Yoshi, Variouse Videos Yoshi Is Mario's Best Freind And Partner. Often Going on Adventures With The Bros And even Forming A Team Called Team Mario. Did You Know: The Entire Yoshi Clan Was Bought In One Bag. Started Out as Key Chains. Personality and Traites Warning: This Secontion Contains Spoliers. Read At Your Own Risk. Green Yoshi Is The Leader Of His Clan And Its The Only one Who Can Speek English. Often Refuring to himslef in third person, And Not in Compleate Sentances. Often Saying Yoshi At The End Of Every Sentance. It May Not Look Like It But Yoshi Is Just A Baby, But That Dosn't Stop Him From Helping Out. Yoshi Hates To Be Left Out and ignored which is why he gose out and helps look for Mario and Peach even though he was tolled not to in Mario and Luigi Super Star Adventure. Yoshi Is Friendly, Happy, Kind and Out Going, and Is Quick To Make Friends With Geno and Toadette In Geno's Story. Toadsworth "I Will NOT Stand For This!" ~ Toadsworth: HayzyKids Moive Chapter One: The Introduction Toadsworth Takes The Role Of Being The King Of The Mushroom Kingdom. Often Relying On Mario And Luigi To Protect It From Bowser. He often takes controll of the monthly meetings and, like the other toads, helps out the bros.